Prom Night
by OneDream123
Summary: I used my OC Jake from Camping Trip in this fan-fic. Well the title says it all. Please read&review! This is mainly Cornelia and Caleb. Other couple pairings Will/Matt, Irma/OC, Hay Lin/Eric, and Taranee/Nigel. Rated T because there's some language. Cornelia and Caleb break up after a argument and Cornelia has a new boyfriend. Is it to late for Caleb?
1. Chapter 1

**I got inspired by a song to write this fan-fiction I hope you all like it. ^-^  
**

It was a day before Prom and the all the girls were getting ready finding their dresses and they all had their dates. Except Cornelia and Caleb had broken up a few days ago because of a fight they had. That's when Cornelia got a new boyfriend named Anthony he had asked her to Prom and she couldn't refuse. She didn't want to end up dateless to Prom.

"So are you guys all excited for Prom!" Hay Lin said all excitedly.

"You know what, Hay. For the first time I actually don't hate going to dances now since we went to that camp and I met Jake." Irma said dreamily and all happily.

"Hey, where's Cornelia?" Taranee looked around but, she didn't seem to find her.

"Probably still with, Anthony. You know that Caleb is going to be there to I wonder if Corny is over him or not?" Will was saying then her cell beeped. "I got a text from, Cornelia it says she is coming to meet us in the front of the school in about five minutes."

Soon after Cornelia came walking over to her group of friends and failed at trying to scare Irma. "You know what, Corny. You should really practice on your scaring skills because your never going to scare the master of scaring people." Irma said all proudly crossing her arms.

"Oh well then you just watch your back then. Because I'll get you when you least expect it." She winked and began to talk to her friends about the dance. "So you guys all ready with your dresses and your dates?" For some reason Cornelia's friends sensed that she wasn't her cheery self she seemed sad, but they didn't know why?

"Cornelia what's wrong?" Hay Lin said and went over to hug her friend. "Nothing, why? I'm perfectly fine! Why would you think there is something wrong?" She lied biting her lip. "Is it, Caleb?" Taranee asked questioningly. "No, It's not him. I told you I was over him. I don't want to see him after what he said to me when we were fighting."

She was starting to get tense and clench her fists it looked like tears were starting to form in her eyes. "What did he say?" Hay Lin was asking still hugging her friend. "He said he wished he never met me. Then he tried to apologize and I slapped him in the face and ran away." Tears were now rolling down her face.

"Aww, Cornelia don't cry. Were here for you Caleb was a complete jerk for telling you that!" her friends were all hugging her and comforting her. "Thanks you guys. Your the greatest friends I could ever have. Besides I have Anthony now and he's way better than him and he's not from some other dimension." She stopped crying when she was calm. She then saw Caleb walking out of the school he looked just as sad as Cornelia only he wasn't crying. She looked at him for a minute and he looked at her then she quickly looked away. Anthony was right behind him and when he saw Cornelia with red puffy eyes and he ran over to her.

"Hey, what's wrong are you okay?" She got out of the hug from her friends and hugged him silently crying on his chest. Caleb was seeing this from a distance and clenched his fists, but he knew he couldn't get her back after what he did to her which he felt so horrible about. He walked away with his head held low all the girls saw Caleb and how sad he was they wanted to help him, but they knew that if they were to get back together it would be something those two had to solve by themselves.

Cornelia got home that night from Will's house she was helping her pick out which outfit she should wear to prom. After going through at least twenty outfits she finally picked out one she liked. Cornelia already had her dream prom dress. It is a short pretty red cherry dress that kinda poofed a bit at the bottom. She was feeling so tired from the days events today. She kept thinking back to when her and Caleb were together...

'_No bad Cornelia bad don't be thinking about Caleb. You have Anthony now. Then why do I still love him...How can I ever get over him...No I have to. Besides I'm sure some girl has already asked him to Prom and that he's moved on.' _She sighed. Then she decided to text Will about her boy issue.

10:06pm from Cornelia Hale: Hey Will, I'm sort of having trouble with something and I need your help...

10:07pm from Will Vandom: What kind of problem, monster problems? Meridian problems?

10:08pm from Cornelia Hale: No it's...boy problems...

10:09pm from Will Vandom: Oh, I kinda guessed that something like that would happen. Is it Anthony? If he is treating you badly I will talk some sense into that boy.

10:10pm from Cornelia Hale: No, no it's not that Anthony treats me just fine...it's just...oh never mind...

10:11pm from Will Vandom: It's Caleb isn't it?

10:12pm from Cornelia Hale: No! Of course not...

10:13pm from Will Vandom: You know Corny your a horrible liar I know what's going on.

10:14pm from Cornelia Hale: Ugh! Whatever I'm going to bed I'll talk to you about this tomorrow.

10:15pm from Will Vandom: Fine, alright I understand night.

10:16pm from Cornelia Hale: Night.

**I already finished this story, but I'm still going to put it into chapters. Plus I'm really proud of this story I wrote It's something I've never written about...Blah blah blah You will see in the up coming chapters. Please Review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

The next day...

The five girls all got ready at Cornelia's house while they were waiting for the limo where the guys were in the limo also to come and pick them up.

Will was wearing a pretty green dress that flowed at the bottom and was strapless. Irma's dress was a pretty blue dress that is long and tied up at the back of the neck and was sparkly. Taranee's dress was a pretty orange color that was short and was also strapless. Hay Lin's dress was made by her which was purple and had a bow that tied in the middle of the dress was short and strapless. Cornelia's dress was a beautiful cherry red color that was short and strapless. When the girls were just all about to walk out the door to go to their limo Cornelia's mom came out with a camera.

"Wait! Girls! Group picture." Mrs. Hale ran over to the girls and had her camera out ready to snap a shot. "Alright, fine mom one picture then we have to go. We don't want to be late."

They all posed with their arms on each others shoulders and smiling. "Perfect! You all look so beautiful girls." She said as she put her camera down. "Thanks, Mrs.H." Irma said smiling. "Yes, yes okay now can we go?" Cornelia said like she was in a rush. "Calm down, Corny. We won't be late people always arrive late don't worry about it." Will was saying crossing her arms.

"Ugh, I hate it when you call me that!" She rolled her eyes at Will. "Right, well have fun tonight girls!" Mrs. Hale waved at the girls as they all headed down to the limo. All the girls sat beside their boyfriends in the limo. Cornelia had mixed emotions when Anthony kissed her on the cheek and she leaned away from him.

"Cornelia are you okay?" He asked looking at her sympathetically. "Ya, I'm fine. I'm just cold." She lied. "Here do you want my jacket?" He was starting to take his jacket off when she told him to keep it on. "No, it's okay I'm fine." She lied again all of her friends could tell she wasn't cold and that something was up.

'_Cornelia what's with you? Your all scared and shy around Anthony.' _Irma said telepathically then they all joined in to the conversation.

'_Ya your not acting like your self.' _Hay Lin added in._ 'Nothing is wrong! Just stop all talking at once! Look were all going to have a great Prom.' _Cornelia's face turned back to normal.

'_Should we tell her that Caleb's going to be there.' _Taranee said to will in her mind. '_I'm sure she knows already. She seems happy let's not ruin this night for her. I mean this is our one and only prom it's supposed to be special.' _Will said back. Cornelia could hear their conversation and wanted to snap at them but, decided not to.

When they all walked into the school they all were stunned by how beautifully decorated the gymnasium looked. Cornelia quickly looked all over the gym at the swarm of people no sign of Caleb, well of course she couldn't see him there was so many people. Jake and Irma went and danced together so did the other couples.

"Want to dance, Cornelia?" Anthony held his hand out to her and she gladly took it. "Sure, I'd love to." A slow song began to play and everyone was dancing together. Cornelia found a spot with Anthony and she wrapped her arms around his neck and he put his arms around her back.

'_Why can't I stop thinking about him... I can't do this, but I don't want to hurt his feelings...Ugh what am I going to do...' _She sighed within her head, but kept the smile on her face while dancing with him.

_'Ha I so knew it! Corny if you still really love him go after him!' _Cornelia looked over at Will and Will winked at her. '_What? How? And you know I hate being called that.' _Irma soon joined in. '_Cornelia I got you covered. Me and Jake will stall him for as long as you want while you go find, Caleb.' 'But...' _She was cut off by Hay Lin and Taranee. '_No buts! Now go get him!' _

She looked up at Anthony. "I'll be right back." He raised his eyebrow up at her. "Okay sure I'll be here when you get back."

Cornelia slowly made her way to the door then when she was out she bolted down the hallway looking for him. '_Ugh, where is he?_' She then saw a tall male figure standing outside that must be Caleb. She saw him turn around it was him. She bolted out the doors and ran into him hugging him.

Caleb was stunned and thrown back a bit. He returned the hug. She looked up at him and was going to speak until Caleb put a finger to her lips and he began to speak.

"Cornelia I am so sorry for what I said to you. I never meant to say it. I would never ever say that to you because I didn't mean what I said." She could tell he was stumbling for words to say so she decided to speak.

"I understand completely. When people are in an argument and sometimes we blurt out things just to win over a fight or something that we never meant to say." He smiled at her. She put her hand to his cheek. He held her hand and kissed it. "I love you, Cornelia."

She was smiling so brightly and she jumped up kissing him this time knocking him over. Their kiss didn't break until she broke away from it laughing. "I'm sorry are you okay." She couldn't help, but giggle. He was also laughing. "Ya, I'm fine." She helped him up off the ground.

"What about your boyfriend?" Cornelia sighed. "I didn't feel right with him, because I still love you." He was happy that she still loved him, but was worried what might happen if Anthony saw them together.

"But, what if he sees us together. I don't want you getting hurt." She crossed her arms. "And, why would I get hurt? Caleb I love you! And I'm going to break up with him as soon as I go back. I know it's a selfish and cruel thing to do, but I just don't feel the same way around him that I do when I'm with you. I always get butterflies in my stomach every time i'm near you." She blushed and he smiled and held her face in his hands and brought her close and kissed her.

They didn't notice that Anthony had left to go find her and when he stepped outside the only expression on his face was pure rage.

Back at the dance with the girls...

Irma had rounded everyone up to formulate a plan if anything went wrong. "You guys we have a problem!" Irma said shaken with fear luckily Jake was there and he was there for her. So were her friends.

"We tried to stall him as long as we could ,but then he left to go find her. We tried to stop him, but that wouldn't work." Jake said trying to help out a little.

"Well if something happens between them. It's my fault I told Corny to go after Caleb in the first place." Will sighed sadly looking at the ground.

"No, it's not your fault we all had as much to do with this as you did. We all told Corny to go after Caleb." Irma said back trying to make her friend feel less guilty.

"Irma's right and we have to go after Anthony to make sure he doesn't find them because..." Hay Lin bit her lip. "Because?" They all asked her listening closely.

"Well someone told me that Anthony has major anger issues and if he see's them together it's going to get ugly." She closed her eyes biting her lip.

"Oh no this is bad we have to go find them now! Before anything bad happens!" They all ran out of the Gymnasium and the first place they knew where to look was the front of the school courtyard.

"What are you doing with my girlfriend?" He was huffing and he looked like he was going to kill someone.

"Look, Anthony I was going to tell you as soon as I figured out who I wanted to be with. And I love Caleb. I always have and I'm not saying that being with you was just to make Caleb jealous because it wasn't. I thought I had moved on, but I hadn't."

She tried to reach out to him, but he ran over to her and slapped her in the face. "So you go and crawl back to your scum of a boyfriend! Your pathetic!"

Cornelia was really angry now clenched teeth and was ready to punch him. "You don't know me and don't you ever call me pathetic your an abusive little shit who deserves no one unless they can grow the hell up because you just made a big mistake by slapping me!" Vines began to come out of the ground and wrap around him squeezing him. She was about to end his being right then and there until her friends burst through the courtyard doors and started yelling.

"Cornelia DON'T! Your better then him don't sink to his level be the better person! Let him live his life in misery by himself!"

Caleb ran over to Cornelia and softly whispered to her "It's okay Cornelia I'll talk some sense into him." Cornelia loosened her grip on the vines until they retracted back into the earth where Anthony fell to the ground gasping for air.

Caleb walked over to him and grabbed him by the front of his shirt. "If you ever hurt or even think of touching Cornelia again I will seriously beat on you! Now get out of my face before I do something I won't regret." He clenched his fist and Anthony saw this he nodded and quickly ran away like a person who was running away from a killer in a horror movie.

Caleb rushed back over to Cornelia who was still standing their stunned from what just happened with a red mark across her cheek.

"No one has ever done that for me." A single tear raced down her reddened check as Caleb pulled her into an embrace. She snuggled close to his chest and felt safe again. He kissed the top of her head and quietly muffled something through her hair.

"I promise I will never let anyone hurt you ever again. Because I will always love you, Cornelia Hale." Cornelia lifted her head from his shoulder and mouthed back. "I will always love you, Caleb Parker."

Cornelia stepped on her tip toes to kiss him. They both smiled under the kiss and Cornelia wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him even more he held her closer from her waist.

Everyone just stared at the kissing couple and decided that they needed some time alone. They all coughed loudly which startled the couple. "Look I know you lovebirds would just love to keep kissing under the moonlight, but we do have a party to get back to." Irma put her hands on her hips.

They both blushed and decided to walk back to the party with her friends. When they got back they were going to announce prom king and queen.

"Hey, Cornelia haven't you wanted to be prom queen for a long time?" Hay Lin asked nudging her friend.

"You know what. A long time ago I did, but now I have something more important then a silly crown, and that's Caleb." She smiled looking up at him and quickly kissed him.

"Aww, that's so sweet!" Hay Lin was all giggly. "Your always so giggly at these kind of things." Hay Lin just shrugged her shoulders.

"That's just me." Eric went over and kissed Hay Lin on the cheek. "And I love that about you, Hay Lin." She blushed kissing Eric on the cheek. "I love you too, Eric."

Then Mrs. Knickerbocker came on stage to get the nominees to come on stage then announce the winners. "Before I say who this year's Prom King and Queen are i would like to ask if all the nominees would join me on the stage please."

She started off by naming the guys. "Jake Simpson, Matt Olsen, Eric Lyndon, and Caleb Parker." Cheers were heard from everyone. They were all shocked when they heard Caleb get nominated for Prom King. The guys made their way of stage next she named the girls.

"Irma Lair, Cornelia Hale, Will Vandom, and Jennifer Williams." All the girls made their way on stage and everything got quiet for the principal to speak the winners.

This year's Prom King is...Jake Simpson." Cheers were heard from everyone again and the crown was placed on his head by a student. All the girls were holding hands to see who was going to win.

"This year's Prom Queen is...Irma Lair." Cheering was heard again Cornelia and Will hugged their friend and then she went over and the crown was placed on her head.

"Now as tradition the Prom King and Queen have to dance together." Both of them were blushing and they both made their way to the middle of the dance floor where everyone created a circle around them. The song Our Song by Taylor Swift came on and everyone started singing along.

Irma had her arms around his neck and Jake had his hands wrapped around her waist. She reached up and kissed him the crowd cheered and everyone soon all danced together.

Cornelia and Caleb were dancing together singing along to the song then Caleb twirled Cornelia around she was giggling then he brought her back and kissed her.

Will and Matt were dancing close singing along to the song as well, Taranee and Nigel were dancing together so were Hay Lin and Eric. It was an amazing night for all of them, truly a night to remember.

**Well that's it ^-^ I know It's only two chapter, but it is a long story and took me a couple of hours to think of ideas. Well I hope everyone enjoys reading my story. :) Please Review!**


End file.
